


Home

by TheBlobMaster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kind of fluffy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell into it. It felt right, it felt like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliebnim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliebnim/gifts).



> first ikon fic.  
> it's mostly just a way of discovering their dynamics?  
> i've been in the fandom for like a week, i hope it isn't too obvious.

They fell into it. It was a miniscule shift, seemingly a natural development. One day Hanbin sank into his mattress and Bobby into him, Jinhwan no longer in the apartment to keep them in check. It felt right, it felt like coming home. 

 

They’ve known each other for a long time, longer than Bobby assumed they would when they first met each other. Young and awkward. Bobby fresh from the States had been apartment searching, not wanting to smooch off of his uncle and aunt more than necessary. He’d seen a flyer hanging in the local convenience store for a third roommate. Nineteen and impulsive, he hadn’t hesitated to call the number scrawled on the paper flip he’d ripped off. 

He met Hanbin and Jinhwan later that day. 

The apartment wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and only two bedrooms, but Jinhwan was heading into his first year of university and couldn’t work full time anymore. They needed the extra money to keep up with the rent. Jinhwan had been inviting, smiling and friendly. Bobby liked him immediately. Hanbin in contrast had been intimidating and stoic, clearly not comfortable with the idea of having to share his personal space with a stranger. 

It took Bobby over half an hour before figuring out that Hanbin was the youngest and not Jinhwan. He kept speaking formally until two weeks in Hanbin had turned over in his bed and looked at Bobby and quietly whispered “Hyung.” His voice drowsy and with a slight whine. Next morning without preamble Bobby greeted him with an enthusiastic _Hanbin-ah_. 

It’s the same thing he croaks every morning when he opens his eyes, face buried in Hanbin’s hair. Years ago they decided to get rid of the two single beds and instead invest in a king sized one. More floor room they’ve explained when Junhwe had eyed them sceptically. In reality they rarely used Hanbin’s. Always talking late into the night and falling asleep curled around each other on Bobby’s. Some nights Jinhwan joined them, squeezed in between his bigger dongsaengs, seeking warmth during the harsh winters. 

Now Hanbin cracks his eyes open and blinks innocently up at Bobby, a slow smile spreading on his face. “Hyung.” He whispers before burying into Bobby’s chest. Sleep easily taking over his eyes again. It’s easy, it’s natural, it’s home. 

 

Hanbin stays up late producing track upon track. He never tires, not even when his eyes are closed more than open, only when Bobby coaxes him into bed does he give it up. Better, he’s always striving for better. For perfect. Sometimes he whispers into Bobby’s neck that he’s come close, so close to perfection but never been able to reach it completely. Bobby never asks when and Hanbin never tells. Even if the words _‘when it’s about you’_ are always at the tip of his tongue. 

Sometimes Hanbin gives into Bobby’s wheedling about having small rap battles over one of his beats. Jinhwan acting as a judge, sitting on their living room sofa. Drowning in the blue and still looking up bright at them. The lyrics used to be teasing small truths about annoyance and complains, now they act as careful crafted love letters. Still meant to tease, and rile up but in a completely different way from before. 

Jinhwan doesn’t sit in on those rap battles. They don’t let him, because they never want him to see the mess of an aftermath that ensues. They always have extra vigour after one of those, clothes strewn across every surface in the apartment. Sometimes they never make it to bed, but even then they don’t use the sofa. It’s sacred, it’s Jinhwans. 

 

Nothing really changes. They still hang all over each other and Jinhwan. Whenever they meet up all seven of them, they still gravitate towards the older. Hanbin’s eyes doesn’t turn softer, not that Bobby’s sure they could, when he looks at Bobby. Nothing really changes, even if everything changes. 

They still cuddle, and they only difference is now Hanbin shuts him up with a searing kiss instead of a punch to his shoulder. 

They still fight, Hanbin still runs away and Bobby persuades him to come back, now with kisses and filthy promises, before with hugs and innocent reassurances.  
It’s still the same dynamic between them, the same camaraderie there’s been with them since they became friends just with an underlying tension of want and another form for love. 

 

The group is gathered, celebrating Chanwoo finally being done with his masters. The karaoke room filled with drunken laughter and half assed singing. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong finishes with their butchered rendition of the newest girl group hit when Bobby grabs the microphone. The slow easy sounds of YG’s new boy group begins playing. Hanbin looks up sharply at him. Bobby sings with his best ability. Croons the love lyrics that Hanbin had written in the dead of the night, sitting at the Han riverbank looking up at the starless sky. Lets out the words that he knows are written for him, challenging Hanbin to deny it. He can feel Hanbin’s stare, feel the heat of it. Neither of them had acknowledged the love declaration that the song is. No instead letting it fade out, keep to their easy routines and the feeling of home. Ignoring how many teens are humming Hanbin’s love under their breath. 

The boys go wild when he finishes, whooping and cheering loudly. It’s the first number one hit Hanbin has written and their friends shows how proud they are. Bobby doesn’t let their attention distract him, going straight to Hanbin, plopping down onto his lap. “It’s beautiful, thank you." _I love you too_ He whispers into Hanbin’s ear before kissing him. 

The room quiets down and when they part, five pairs of eyes are focused on them. Most of them fond and a few exasperated. “You couldn’t have waited until you got home?” Junhwe demands. Bobby grins cheekily and leans down to kiss Hanbin again. 

Neither of them misses the genuine happy and proud smile Jinhwan sends them.


End file.
